High SchoolCollege
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Series of oneshots. CH1: Spideypool. The group are playing truth or dare when Peter Parker is dared to kiss Wade Wilson.


**Title:** The Dare

 **Main Pairing:** Spideypool. Wade Wilson X Peter Parker.

* * *

Peter wasn't sure why he was in the situation he was right now.

He was at his friend Wanda's house for the usual end of school year party. Well, it wasn't her party, it was her brothers'; Wanda was the quieter one of the Maximoff triplets. . .Pietro and Peter were the total opposites.

He knew why he was there, of course; Wanda had invited him and his blind friend Matt, as she always did. Though they had failed to tell him that Matt's friend was also going to be there. And he used the term _friend_ lightly when it referred to Wade Wilson.

He didn't even know how Matt knew Wade, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know that story. The older guys were both part of the college that was joined with the high school Peter went to, which was how he had met his blind friend in the first place. And in turn met Wade, who was loud and obnoxious and nosy and rude and-well, the list went on. . .though he was funny and extremely hot, and Peter could probably put up with all the other stuff and befriend the scarred guy, if it wasn't for the inappropriate comments and touches all the time. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one on the receiving end of the body/sexual comments and touches. Though Peter was sure that was just because he hadn't really seen Wade with many other people besides Matt and Wade's own friend Nate.

Even Peter had to admit, he was curious about the scarred guy. But not enough to put up with him for longer than the usual lunch break length of time.

So again, he wasn't sure why things had gone the way they were. His usual group of friends: Wanda, Peter, Pietro, Jessica, Frank, Karen, Matt and Bucky were all in one of the smaller rooms –while the party continued in the garden, main living room and well every other room in the Maximoff mansion- like they would usually do towards the end of the night. But tonight there was also Wade, Nate, Neena, Ellie and Yukio –although the last two were still in high school they were mainly friends with the college lot of their big group: Wade, Matt, Frank, Neena and Nate.

So they were all spread around the room, playing the usual game of truth or dare. Sometimes the games got out hand, usually depending who was giving the dare or how much they had all had to drink. Luckily, Peter had never found himself on the receiving end of anything too bad. Until now.

Tonight so far they had all been pretty easy: Jessica and Domino –Neena- had been dared to race drink a 70cl bottle of Jack Daniels each. . .which they had both somehow finished at the same time.

Wanda had got Nate to pick her up and lift her over his head, just because she wanted to see how strong he was –and Peter was sure it was also to wind both Bucky and Domino up.

Negasonic –Ellie- had to try and tackle Matt, who had been able to move easily out of the way with his heightened senses, much to the girl's annoyance.

So picking a dare not only seemed to be the easy option tonight but it was the safe one too. It was only last party night that Frank had uncharacteristically picked truth. . .and been made to admit his feelings for Karen. The time before that someone had admitted that they couldn't get it up unless they had their ears tickled. A few times before that Peter had said he liked guys. Another time someone had said they'd had sex dreams about pretty much everyone in the room.

So usually picking dare was the safe option, but as Peter sat there after hearing what he had to do he wasn't so sure anymore. "I'm sorry, what?"

Wanda smiled that small sneaky mischievous smile of hers. "I dare _you_ , Peter Parker, to kiss _him_ , Wade Wilson."

Peter followed where his friend's finger was pointing towards the left, where Wade was sat on the desk with his legs crossed and hands fiddling with the sharp knife like letter opener. He watched as the scarred man lifted his head and looked around at everyone who was now looking at him. . .until his eyes landed on Peter, grinning widely. It was somehow a lazy but gleeful expression. Either way it sent a shiver down Peter's spine and his cheeks heated up. . .which only made Wade's grin widen inhumanly more. He spun his head to look at Wanda. "No way."

"Why, you like guys anyway right?" Domino said, clearly confused as to why it was a problem.

"I don't think that's his problem." Cable told her and used his hand to gesture at his own face.

"Oooh."

"That's not-!" Peter started; shocked that anyone would think that _that_ was his problem.

"Ouch baby boy, I didn't take you for the shallow type." Wade said with a mock pet lip and sad eyes –though Peter could see something in those eyes. . .he just couldn't place it- as he stabbed the letter opener into the desk.

"Wade, stop putting holes in my father's desk." Wanda said idly.

"I am not shallow! I have no problem with your _face_ , asshole, it's your _personality_ I don't like." Peter told him matter-of-factly.

"No one's daring you to kiss his personality though, Pete."

He frowned, annoyed as he turned his attention to Matt who was sat next to him. "You're kidding me, right? Whose side are you on?"

"Call it payback for the time you made me skinny dip in the pool."

Peter sighed; okay, so he couldn't count on Matt to help him out of it. Domino and Nate were out too considering they were actually Wade's friends. And with how Wanda was acting she was out, which automatically ruled out help from Bucky. Karen would side with Wanda, saying it was the rules, so that meant Frank was out too. Jessica would be out just because she would find it funny. So he could only count on the Maximoff boys –who were too busy messing around mixing alcohol in the background- and Ellie and Yukio. So. . .he was screwed basically. "I'm not kissing him."

"Uh, you're making this much harder than it needs to be baby boy, ooh or as hard as it needs to be." Wade winked as he slid off from the desk. He made his way around the circle of people, stopping at Matt; he took hold of the blind man's arm and pulled, sliding him out of the way and making room for him to drop to his knees in front of Peter.

Peter leaned back slightly, tensing up. "Wh-what're you doing?"

Wade leaned forward, placing his hands on the kid's thighs before making a show of looking at his crotch. "Tut, you're not even a little hard."

"Of course I'm not-," Peter started but was cut off as Wade took hold of the back of his neck, holding him in place and moving his face close. He had to admit he liked the feeling of the scars against his smooth skin and the hot breath against his lips, though that admittance would never be said aloud.

Wade kept his eyes on the kid's, even as Peter's chocolate brown eyes trailed down to his lips, glancing at the scars scattered around his face and then slowly back to his hazel eyes. He didn't need to look over Petey's face to know that his cheeks had that perfect blush on them or that his lips were parted and the bottom one was sticking out a little more due to his slight underbite. After all he watched the kid closely all the time. So much so that he considered himself an expert of sorts on all things Peter Parker.

Peter's eyes widened further as he watched –frozen in place- as Wade half-smirked and leaned in further, pressing their lips together. He wasn't sure if he gasped –or if it was one of their friends- or if he had held his breath. Either way it was hard to breathe as Wade moved his lips against his own still ones. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in his shocked state but he was snapped out of it when Wade went to move away. Their lips had barely separated when Peter closed the gap between them.

It was Wade's turn to widen his eyes; he had thought he'd blown his chance when the kid hadn't started kissing back, but he had actually stopped Wade from stopping the kiss. His wide eyed expression didn't last long when he saw the kid's eyes close. He smirked somewhat triumphantly as he shut his too, moving his lips to make Peter widen his before testing his luck by dipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. . .only to have the kid slide his into Wade's mouth properly.

Peter felt the scarred man's thrilled hum before he heard it. He liked it. He also liked the way Wade's fingers were digging into his thigh tightly -as if he let go, Peter might just disappear- and the way the hand that had been holding his neck was now fisting in his thick hair. He moaned as Wade pulled on his hair.

Wade sighed; it was a noise full of liking –for the noise itself- and weakness –for the kid behind the noise. He pulled away slightly, just enough to swipe his tongue across Peter's bottom lip, and when he spoke their lips brushed against each other. "So, you into the rough stuff huh baby boy?" He smirked.

"Shut up." Peter huffed out. Why was it so hard to breathe? "And stop calling me that." He lifted his right arm to push at Wade's chest, only to have the scarred man grab at it; holding it tightly against him. . .and using it, as well as the hand in his hair to somehow pull him up onto his knees, pressing their bodies together.

"Never." Wade's smirk widened and he was taken by surprise again when Peter pressed their lips together again. Damn, he could kiss the kid forever. It was somehow even better than he had imagined –and he had imagined it a _lot_. His hand squeezed at the perfect –though unfortunately jean covered- ass. Holy shit that ass.

Peter gasped against the scarred lips as Wade's hand squeezed at his bum again and the hand in his hair gripped tighter. He pressed further against Wade –which seemed impossible with how they were pushed against each other already. Certain areas almost _grinding_ together.

"Okay guys, keep it PG-13." Wanda piped up.

Peter pulled away from Wade quickly, much to his dismay. He could hear the smirk in her voice but didn't dare look at her. Or anyone for that matter.

"I've never been one for PG-13's if I'm honest." Wade grinned.

"So just stop. Now." Frank added.

"I don't know if I'm a little grossed out or turned on. . . ?" Pietro said, joining the conversation from his place with the bottles.

"I would not mind seeing more." Yukio said as cheerfully as ever, earning herself an ' _Oh really?_ ' expression from Negasonic.

"Me either." Karen admitted quietly.

"I'm down for that." Domino added.

Wade's grin widened to that inhumanly possible stage again as he looked down at Peter. "We have fans baby boy." He watched the blush on the kid's cheeks spread down to his neck before he quickly looked away, and fell back to the floor onto his bum. "We're here all night folks."

"Oh shoot me now." Peter muttered under his breath; he could feel his cheeks burning more and more with every second. He was so embarrassed and Wade was not helping. He wished he had never come to the party-no. No, that wasn't true. He was surprisingly pleased he'd come. . .and that Wade had too.

"Ain't no one shooting you on my watch, baby boy." Wade told the kid, patting his knee as he sat down beside him. He let his hand linger on the slim leg. . .and when Peter didn't move it or flinch away, he kept it there. "So whose turn is it now? Oooh wait, it's mine! This is gonna be _sooo_ much fun. . .Frankie boy, you have to-,"

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you made him do that. . ." Peter said as they came out of the back room, he could still hear some of their friends gagging, some laughing and even a couple of them had thrown up. "I really can't." He sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh come on baby boy, it wasn't _that_ bad." Wade laughed as they made their way towards the front door. Most of the people at the party had left and only a few groups were straggled around the room, drinking or dancing or making out.

"It really was. Wanda's kicked you out it, and it takes a lot for her to get mad."

"Oh, does that mean I'm not invited to the next secret-friend-orgy?"

Peter stopped in his tracks and spun on the scarred guy, starring up at him with wide eyes. "Secret what? That is _not_ what we do."

Wade snorted. "You don't got t' lie to me Petey, I'm down with anything. Like literally _anything_." He all but leered at the kid as he stepped closer, smirking down at him. "But then again, not so sure I'd like to be there while others are touching you." And there it was, that trademark blush spreading beautifully across the kid's cheeks.

That smirk on Wade's lips widened, just as inhumanly as that damn grin Peter saw so often. It was dangerously enticing. "You-we-th-that's not what do." He stuttered, not sure what to say.

Wade laughed. "Whatever you say baby boy, guess it doesn't matter seen as I'm not allowed back now." He shrugged.

Before he could think, Peter spoke, "Don't worry about that, I'll just tell Wanda I want you to come and she'll let you back." It took the smirk on the scarred man's face to change to a somewhat soft and happy smile for Peter to realise what he had said. "Oh, wait that's not-,"

"Don't worry Petey, I won't tell anyone that you don't completely hate me." Wade said, ruffling the kid's hair before moving past him to the door. "I'll see you at school kid."

"Yeah," Peter muttered as he watched the scarred man step through the door, stop to turn and smile softly at him before walking out of sight. He didn't know why-no, he kinda-sorta-maybe did know why. . .maybe he was a little bit more than curious about Wade Wilson, especially after that kiss. He sighed, shaking his head. He was a moron. He hurried out and followed after Wade, who hadn't made it far down the very long garden. He fell into step with the scarred man quickly.

Wade jumped. "Huh, jesus baby boy, don't sneak up on me like that."

"So," Peter placed his hand against Wade's chest –feeling the firm muscle underneath it-, stopping them in place. He let out a slow breath before looking up at Wade, his nervousness somehow spiking and dwindling at the same time. "your place or mine?"

Wade's mouth dropped open in an O shape; he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "Sorry baby boy, repeat that? I think I slipped into my imagination again."

"Your place," Peter said stepping closer to Wade, their eyes locking together. He could feel his cheeks heating up again. . .at least he sounded confidant. "or mine?"

"So I wasn't imagining?"

"No." Peter smiled, amused.

"Good. That-that's good. Really fucking good." Wade grinned.

". . .So, which is it?"

"My place."

* * *

End.

Sorry if there's any mistakes, I checked it at like 2am and haven't had time to check it a second time.

Thanks for reading. Some later chapters (probably just spideypool ones) will change rating to M but most will be T and I'll always put rating at the top so people know.


End file.
